parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Brittany) Part 2
Characters: * Serena Tsukino - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Ikuko Tsukino - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 3 Kid Bullies - ??? * Luna - Maid Marian (Ron Hood) * Haruna - Olivia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Molly Baker - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Melvin Butler - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Transcript: * (An alarm goes off, and Serena sits up in bed.) * Brittany Miller: Aah (off Screen) Oh No i'm late for school again (running) Mother! Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell? * Vinny: I did, Serena, darling. Three times. And each time you said you were getting up right away. * Brittany Miller:And you believed me * Vinny: Brittany! * Brittany Miller: I've got to go! * Vinny: Aren't you forgetting something, dear? * Brittany Miller: What? * (Sees her school lunch on the table) * Brittany Miller: Oh, yeah. Bye, Mom! See you after school! * (On the way to school) * (Brittany yawn) I'm so sleepy. Why can't today be Saturday? * (Brittany passes a parking lot, but stops at the sight of a trio of kids gathered around a Vixen) * Bully Kid 1:Hold still! I want to fell it's tongue! * Bully Kid 2:I'm trying! * Brittany Miller:Hey, stop it! Leave that cat alone! * (The Kids Runs away as Brittany Picks up the Vixen) * Brittany Miller:Rotten brats! You poor thing! Did those creepy kids hurt you, Foxy? * Maid Marian:meows hysterically * Brittany Miller:You're okay. But how about I take this bandage off of you. * (Brittany Miller removes two Band-Aids that were stuck on the kitty's forehead, revealing a gold crescent moon symbol.) * Brittany Miller:Huh is that a crescent Moon * (Maid Marian onto the top of a car and stares at Serena.) * Maid marian:(Thinks) This girl. I sense something. * Brittany Miller:Nice Vixen! Oh, great, now I'm really late! * (Brittany Miller Runs at School) * Maid Marian':' (thinking) Could she be the one? * (At Crossroads Junior High School,Brittany is standing in front of the class, eating a snack.) * Brittany Miller:Hey, did you hear? There's a new Sailor V video game out. I saw it on TV. * (Olivia enters the classroom) * Olivia:Brittany you Need More Studying and less TV There isn't any excuse for failing this exam * (Olivia holds up Brittany's test paper with a red 30 written on it.)'' * Brittany Miller:Huh? I failed? How can that be? * Olivia:Have your mother sign this and return it to me. * (''Outside, Brittanys sitting on the edge of the sidewalk and her friend Jeanette is standing nearby.) * Jeanette Miller: Chill out, Brittany. It's just one lousy test. It's not like it's the end of the world or something. * Brittany Miller:You don't get it, Jeanette. If my mom finds out I flunked that test, she'll ground me and cut my allowance, and I won't be able to play the new Sailor V game! * (Alvin Seville Walks up to Brittany and Jeanette) * Alvin Seville:Hey Brittany I Heard about your test want me to be your tutor * Brittany Miller:But as Much as a toothache * Jeanette Miller:You're such a dweeb, Alvin. She doesn't need a tutor, she needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this.(Gasps) Tell your mom you're at my house studying. * Alvin Seville:You're going shopping? What's more important than your grades? Look, I didn't study and I only got a 95. How will I ever be able to explain this to my parents? * Jeanette Miller:Do we care? * (Brittany Sobbing) * Jeanette Miller:What? We're going shopping. By the time you get home, your mom will have forgotten all about that dumb test. * Brittany Miller:Do you really think so? * Jeanette Miller:I know so. I saw some major awesome boots on sale. * Brittany Miller We can get ice cream, * Jeanette Miller:then shop some more! * Brittany Miller:Can we look for some earring? * Jeanette Miller:Good idea! We can go to my mom's jewelry store! She's got some major cool stuff! I mean, wicked cool! * Brittany Miller:I could use some new pink barrettes for my hair. * Jeanette Miller:Oh, she's got all kinds of great things. You've got to see it! It will blow you away! Diamonds, rubies, emeralds! All kinds of stuff! Even some rhinestones! * Brittany Miller:Rhinestones! I love them! * Jeanette Miller:She's got lots of them, in lots of colors! * Brittany Miller: Pink and purple? * Jeanette Miller:Oh, like, for sure! * Brittany Miller :All right, what are we waiting for? Let's go! * (Brittany and Jeanette Leave) * (Alvin Chuckles) Brittany, beautiful but a shopaholic Gallery: Characters Brittany Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Brittany Miller as Serena/Sailor Moon Vinny (TV Series).jpg|Vinny as Ikuko Tsukino Maid Marian.gif|Maid Marian as Luna Jeanette Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Jeanette Miller as ????? Screen Shots Category:Chris1703